Utena: TRIGUN
by shanejayell
Summary: A Utena/ Trigun fusion, with some twists
1. The Beginning

Utena: TRIGUN  
  
Once upon a time, not too long ago, a noble prince battled a dark prince in the duels. The noble won, and gained the power to revolutionize the world. And everything went so very, very wrong...  
  
Utena: Trigun  
  
The massive train came to a shuddering stop at the old, broken down train station. The two young women stepped down quickly to the platform, and scanned the horizon for trouble.  
  
"Do you really think she's here?" Asugawa Juri said, frowning and looking around. She wore a plain brown dress, but still managed to look stylish.  
  
Himemia Anthy just shrugged in reply. "That's what the rumors said," the shorter young woman in a ladies suit said calmly.  
  
"You would think she'd travel more quietly. I mean, there is that massive bounty on her head." Juri fretted.  
  
"Has anybody managed to collect it yet?" Anthy said dryly.  
  
"Touché." Juri answered, smiling.  
  
"As the head insurance adjusters of Ohtori Insurance, we must keep the fearsome Utena the Stampede from cashing in any of the many insurance policies in this region!" Anthy said firmly. She paused for a moment, before continuing "Literally and figuratively."  
  
"Yes, sempai!" Juri agreed.  
  
  
  
Utena quickly dodged the flying bullets, rolling and leaping across the tavern floor, reaching and reaching until finally grabbing the flying sandwich, even as bullets struck all around her. Ducking behind a table, she scarfs down the sandwich, while calmly pointing her gun up over her shoulder and firing towards the ceiling.  
  
A loud crash and swearing is heard, as an overhead lighting fixture falls on the main group of gunmen. Utena suddenly gasps out, "You got me!" She staggers out, a spreading red spot on her long black duster coat, and collapses on her back. The remaining goons walk over to take a look at the fallen figure with short, spiked pink hair.  
  
"Do you think we got her?" the older man asks worriedly. Utena's eyes pop open, she grins up at them and fires again, and the other light fixture pins the remaining gunmen.  
  
Picking herself up from the ground, she looks down at the red stain on the black coat, and sighs softly. "I ruin more coats this way." Utena pulls out a burst ketchup packet from her coat and tosses it in the trash. Picking up a respectably sized bottle of booze from the nearby bar, she walks outside. Popping it open, she takes a long pull of the drink.  
  
"Here's hoping it's a little quieter in the next town." she said, raising the bottle again and drinking a toast to the setting sun. She pulled her gun for a moment, dropping the used shells onto the ground and reloading. Utena slows; looking at the stylized rose pattern along the barrel of the gun, then puts it away.  
  
  
  
Anthy and Juri were eating their breakfast at the old hotel when they saw the tall, lanky woman walk into town. Her long black coat showed her thinness, and the bright pink buttons caught the morning light. Her short, spiked hair was clean; as was she, though somewhat beat up looking.  
  
"Do you think it's her?" Juri asked quietly, looking out the window.  
  
Anthy quickly unrolls an older, battered wanted poster. Utena's face stared out calmly, with the words "Utena the Stampede, Wanted Dead or Alive. $1,000,000,000 Reward!" Anthy looks at it, then out at the young woman.  
  
"It certainly looks like her," Anthy said quietly. "Let's keep an eye on her, and see if we can confirm her identity," she said, frowning out at her. 'Where have I seen her before?' Anthy mused, looking down at the poster again. She looked up, only to gasp out in surprise.  
  
Utena had plastered herself up to the window, staring with longing at Anthy and Juri's breakfasts. Both Anthy and Juri cautiously edged their chairs away from the manic figure staring into the window. "Do you think we should invite her in?" Juri asked with a slight smile.  
  
A few moments later, and Utena was sitting beside them. "So you want to follow me around?" Utena asked dubiously.  
  
"As head insurance adjusters of Ohtori Insurance, we want to try to minimize the damage you do. If we can't stop the stampede, we at least want to lessen the destruction," Anthy said calmly, only to be pinned under Utena's gaze.  
  
"I don't do the damage lady," Utena said bitterly, "it's the nuts after that fool reward. Every town I go, a fight starts, and I try to defend myself." She looks out the window with haunted eyes.  
  
"Maybe so," Anthy acknowledged quietly. She sweatdropped a bit, watching Utena pack the food away. It looked like she was eating for three. "Haven't you eaten much lately?"  
  
Utena smiles and shrugs, "I never know when my next meal might come, so I usually stock up." Finally, she sighs happily and pushes away from the table. She looks out the window and groans loudly. "That nut's found me again." She stepped quickly out the dining room door and out to the street.  
  
A tall, red headed man shambles up the road, dragging a sword behind him. A dusty red rose is in his uniform pocket. He stops nearby Utena, even as Anthy and Juri rush outside. "I challenge you to a Duel, Tenjou Utena," the figure said in raspy tones.  
  
"Crazy bastard," Utena murmured, raising her pistol, "you know I'll just shoot the sword out of your hand."  
  
Anthy found herself moving, her hand on Utena's arm. "No, Utena- sama." she said. 'Where did that come from?' Anthy thought. She looked down at her hands, and saw a glimmering white rose. She looked up at Utena, and said in awe struck tones "We've done this before, haven't we? You have to fight him fairly."  
  
Anthy put the rose in Utena's pocket, even as Utena whispered "We have done this before, Anthy." She looked over at the other man, and raised her pistol. He charged, and Utena raced towards him. Ducking below his swing, she rakes the muzzle of the gun across his chest, and the rose petals blow in the breeze. And suddenly, she remembers....  
  
"Touga!" Utena cried, cradling his head in her lap. "What happened?!"  
  
"I won the duels," the battered Touga Kirryu said weakly, "and the power to revolutionize the world. But it was too much for me. Some stray thought, somehow, reshaped the entire world. Set it right, Utena..."  
  
From his chest, a glowing light shone forth, and suddenly, the hilt of a shining blade thrust forth. Utena took it in her hands, and felt a tiny bit of the power he must have wielded. With a single pull, she drew it free into the morning light. It flared brightly, and then faded from view, into Utena's heart.  
  
"I'm too weak to go any further, Utena. Gather the duelists, and go to where it all began. Go to Ohtori..." he whispered, and then slumped in Utena's arms.  
  
"Don't leave me alone with this, damn you!" Utena roared. "You were supposed to be my prince! Don't leave me!" Utena cried out, shaking his body and weeping. Anthy and Juri stood apart, leaving her alone in her grief.  
  
Drying her tears, Utena picked him up off the dusty street, and gently carried him over to the board sidewalk. Without turning she asked Anthy and Juri "Do you remember too?"  
  
Anthy answered quietly "Yes, Utena-sama."  
  
Juri was more tentative. "Some bits and pieces. I know I'm not who I was, but..."  
  
"Will you go with me to Ohtori?" Utena asked them quietly.  
  
"Yes," Anthy and Juri said, nearly together. 


	2. The End

Author's note: I have to confess; I took on something too big for me here. I wrote part one of this story as a lark, but when I was asked to do part two, I drew a blank. The trouble is, I know Utena fairly well, but I just don't know Trigun well enough to carry the story off. So here's the conclusion I had originally planned, and I hope you'll forgive me for not writing the middle piece.  
  
  
  
It took then over a year, traveling across the desert plains to find them all: Miki, playing piano in a saloon, a pair of good-time-girls named Shiori and Kozue, a drunken and bitter fighter named Saionji, the assassin Nanami Kiryuu, a cheerful shop girl named Wakaba, Tsuwabuki, Ruka, Kanae Ohtori, Mikage and Keiko. All those that were touched by the duelist game, wearing Red or Black roses. Somehow, Utena knew she needed them all.  
  
"So that's Ohtori," Nanami said harshly. Twin bandoleers of knives criss-crossed her chest and honey blond hair offset the eyes of a killer haunted by the death she had brought. "Where to next?" she asked Utena.  
  
"It's pretty obvious," Utena said, running her fingers through her short spiky hair. She pointed towards the gutted ruin of Ohtori academy, and a single white column of light that emerged from where the dueling forest had been.  
  
Shiori was silent, as she had been throughout the trip. She hung close to Juri, purple hair fluttering in the breeze, her blue eyes haunted by what had happened to her in the 'new world' as Utena and friends called it. Ruka stood at the side, and brushed the dust from his blue hair. "Lets go, then." Juri said shortly.  
  
Anthy nodded, and the group began to navigate through the wreckage to the forest. The buildings were rubble, looking as if they had been torn down by a giant's hand. The rose bushes had spread across fallen stone, giving the place a kind of savage beauty.  
  
"Utena-sama," Wakaba asked, "will you take the power, when we're done?"  
  
"No," Utena said, shaking her head. "The power overwhelmed Touga when he had it, and there's no guarantee it won't happen to me too. I think we should try to share it."  
  
"Between all of us?" Kozue asked Utena in her devious way, throwing her blue hair back over her shoulder seductively.  
  
Utena sighed softly, "Yes, all of us."  
  
Keiko looked thoughtful, her short brown hair swirling. "I see your point," she admitted, "but I hope you're right."  
  
"My god," Anthy whispered, as they entered the dueling forest itself. All the trees had become silvery metal, and the arena itself was exposed, the stairway open and inviting them to climb. Utena took point, the others trailing behind.  
  
"This is incredible," Saionji said in his harsh whisper, pushing his tangled green hair out of his eyes. All the drinking had gotten to him.  
  
Miki heard though, and said, "Yes, it is. I wonder if Touga did it intentionally, or by accident?" Saionji just shrugged.  
  
Kanae looked over the side and at the drop longingly, only to be grabbed by Nanami. "You don't get to die," Nanami hissed to her, "until this is finished."  
  
"I was part of this, I help make it possible," Kanae answered sadly, light green hair blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Maybe so, but at least you're trying to fix it now," Tsuwabuki said softly. Kanae didn't answer, but she did nod a little bit to the blond haired boy.  
  
They reached the top, and passed together through the arch, only to suddenly stop dead in their tracks. The column of light was about ten feet wide, and Akio Ohtori stood in the center, frozen in a scream. "He's trapped," Anthy said softly, "inside the very power he sought for so many years. It seems Touga had a sense of poetic justice."  
  
Mikage grinned, pushing his pink hair back, "A well deserved fate indeed."  
  
"What's the plan?" Ruka asked softly.  
  
"Everybody, circle the column," Utena said softly, "Miki, keep a grip on Kozue, please."  
  
Kozue growled under her breath and tried to jump into the light, but Miki and Nanami held her back. Utena closed her eyes, focusing her concentration, and the Sword erupted from her chest. If floated in mid-air, then dove into the light. The air was suddenly charged with power, and they all felt a pull towards the light.  
  
"Now what," Nanami said sarcastically, "we all hold hands and sing along?"  
  
"Yes to the first, no to the second," Utena answered. "I want everybody to focus on the world before this one, find something to remember and hold it in your mind." She looked each of them in the eye, her gaze steady. "At the count of three, we all step into the light."  
  
"Remember," Anthy said softly, "we may only get one shot at this."  
  
"One!" Utena cried, steadily meeting Juri, Shiori, Wakaba, Saionji, Keiko and Tsuwabuki's gazes.  
  
"Two!" Utena cried, looking intently into Ruka, Nanami, Miki, Kanae, Mikage and Kozue's eyes. She felt Anthy beside her, ready and willing.  
  
"Three!" They all stepped forward, and the world went white.  
  
If there had been anyone left in orbit, they would have seen a dome of white light, starting over Japan and spreading outward faster and faster, until it encompassed the entire world. Zoom back in, falling through the atmosphere across oceans filled with life, and over the island nation of Japan. Finally, we pass the restored buildings of Ohtori academy, back to the dueling forest, and up the stairs. At the top, a group of familiar, yet strangely different figures stand.  
  
Akio Ohtori stands at the center, a statue, yet his face is marked with joy, not the pain he had felt. The others are each dressed in their duelist uniforms, and they glow softly with a inner light.  
  
"So what happens now?" Kozue asked softly, eyes wide.  
  
Utena smiles "Ask me that again in a hundred years, maybe I'll have an answer." She walked over to Anthy, standing nearby and beautiful in her Rosebride dress. "I'm not the champion of the duels anymore, but it would make me very happy if you stayed with me," Utena said softly.  
  
Anthy snuggled into Utena's arms, "I'd be honored, Utena-sama."  
  
Keiko sighed happily, "Ah, happy endings."  
  
Juri watched a grateful Shiori fall into Ruka's arms distantly, an odd look on her face. 'With my share of the power, I can do anything I want,' Juri thought. 'I don't think I've ever had this kind of freedom before.' Before anyone could notice, she was down the stairs and gone.  
  
Mikage looked at the statue of Akio thoughtfully, then turned to walk away.  
  
"Akio's gone now, this place is clean," Kanae said to herself softly. "Maybe I can make something good from the school," she said hopefully.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw a gently smiling Nanami. "Would you like some help with that?" she offered, Tsuwabuki quickly offering as well.  
  
Saionji stood, noble and upright again, but with a softness in his eyes. "Wakaba," he said to her softly, "dinner, my place?"  
  
Wakaba looked him up and down thoughtfully, her brown hair falling in her eyes, and then nodded. "Tomorrow night," she said firmly, "I'm buying."  
  
Kozue also disappeared, though it took them a while to notice. When they asked Miki about her later, he just smiled sadly and shook his head.  
  
A few days later, at the student register's office. A young man opens the door and walks in, his short spiked blond hair catching the sunlight. Sunglasses shield his eyes, and a long red duster coat finishes off the outfit. He smiles at the pretty secretary and says, "My name is Vash, and I'd like to register for classes." 


End file.
